La mascara del hombre al que Ame
by StrellitaShineStar
Summary: Despues del lanzamiento del Comic nuevo Steve Rogers: Capitan America #1 donde se da a conocer que aparentemente todo este tiempo Steve ha sido agente de Hydra, Tony tiene que enfrentar que tal vez el hombre que pensó amar nunca fue real. Todo fue parte de un plan. Sentimientos encontrados y verdades a medias.


Cerré los ojos, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía creer lo que decía el informe, no podía ni siquiera creer en las palabras de Natasha, todo me parecía una pesadilla, una jugarreta horrible de Loki se le quedaba corto a lo que era esto, pero la seriedad y decepción en la cara de Natasha y Clint me lo confirmaban era verdad.

Como podía ser esto posible, mi corazón se encogió de dolor, me repetía a mí mismo, que era mentira que no podía ser verdad, no podía ser el mi Steve, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no lo podía contener mas.

Natasha se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa pero la verdad solo quería estar solo, aunque en el fondo eso era mentira no quería estar solo, quería verlo a él, a mi Steve bueno a Steve porque el ya no era mío y preguntarle por qué, que me dijera que todo era un plan para infiltrarse, que todo era parte de un plan maestro, que él seguía siendo mi chico bueno.

No me di cuenta en qué momento ya estaba en mi departamento, me regreso a la realidad la llamada de Pepper, ya sabía a qué venía la llamada, una gran recriminación, de cómo arruine nuestra relación por ir atrás de ahora el más grande traidor de América, de cómo arruine nuestro compromiso por dejarlo todo e irme atrás de él, el icono americano.

Pero igual conteste la llamada una parte de mi se lo debía a Pepper, después de todo, alguna vez la ame y pensé que la amaba más que nada en el mundo, hasta que lo conocí en persona a Steve y entendí porque mi padre lo admiraba tanto, entendí porque todos lo querían a el mas que a mí y me sentí tan afortunado cuando logre un breve atisbo de su atención, a si fuera solo peleando y cuando al fin fuimos uno toque el cielo, algo que nunca logre con Pepper a pesar de que pensé que la amaba.

La llamada no duro tanto como lo esperaba ni fue tan dura como pensé que iba a ser, tuve que mentirle y decirle que si estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, tuve que decirle que después de la ruptura ya no lo buscaba, puras mentiras, al final Pepper no ha dejado de amarme, pero yo no puedo amarla y ella merece alguien mejor y si sigue atada a mi nunca lo va a encontrar, aunque igual este no era el momento para pensar en esto.

Camine desde el livin' en el cual aparentemente tenía mucho rato porque recordaba que cuando había llegado estaba todavía claro y ahora todo estaba oscuro aunque no importaba quería que nadie me viera, llegue a mi habitación en donde de nuevo me senté esta vez al borde de la cama, viendo fijamente al baño, pensaba en tomar una ducha o tal vez no, nada estaba muy claro, me quede así por un rato hasta que empecé a sacarme la ropa lentamente, con intención de darme un baño.

\- Siempre me ha gustado verte así- escuche en la oscuridad, su voz que provenía desde la ventana me dejo helado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer hubiera venido. –Y ni así puede hacer que te quedes la última vez que te fuiste de mi lado- le respondí recordando con dolor el día que se fue, el día que todo mi mundo empezó a derrumbarse de a poco.

-Tony…..sabes que tenía que irme—me respondió pude o tal vez imagine tristeza en sus palabras – Bucky, fue mi único amigo, entendí tus celos y de verdad también entiendo que fue mi culpa haberlos causado, pero no podía dejarlo ir y lamento tanto haberte ocultado la verdad, no que no quería lastimarte, eres lo más valioso para mí, pero al final creo que te cause más daño—termino de decirme.

-Tú eras lo más valioso para mí también—respondí a sus palabras –fuiste lo que más ame, deje todo por ti, deja mi compromiso con Pepper, cedí gran parte de mi empresa por ti, nunca me imagine haciendo publica mi relación con alguien hasta que fue por de nuevo mis malditos celos—escuche su risa, su hermosa risa – me obligaron a salir publico y así dejar en claro que el icono americano era mío.

-Y vaya que funciono bien eso, nos asediaron los paparazzi por más de 3 meses –recordé eso y no pude evitar soltar una risa- prácticamente use gafas y gorra hasta en la noche y tu bigote no engañaba a nadie – pude sentir como se acercaba hasta la cama y se sentaba atrás mío – pero todo eso valió la pena – termino y me rodeo con sus brazos por detrás.

\- Fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, Steve – comencé – cuando te fuiste no tiendes idea de cuánto sufrí – mi pecho se apretó y pude sentir como Steve me abrazaba con más fuerza – pero cuando te fuiste – me detuve porque se me hizo un nudo en la garganta – cuando te fuiste, detrás de él, mi corazón que ya sabes estaba muy lastimado se termino de romper; tu sabias eso Steve, yo me abri completamente contigo, te entregue todo, mis miedos, mis sueños, mis peores pesadillas, mis mas grandes anhelos, me entregue con todo mi alma y ser a ti, Steve –no pude decir más sin que comenzaran a salir lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Tony….yo – trato de articular pero sentí como se le hacía difícil decir algo.

-Steve, yo te ame más que a nadie en el mundo, más que a nada, yo deje mucho por ti y estaba dispuesto a dejar mucho mas por nosotros, tome muchos riesgos, incluso estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo de Bucky, cuando me mandaste esa carta entendí a claridad y aun sentía que me amabas y solo necesitabas tiempo….pero Steve….maldita sea no entiendes que te ame, aun te amo y no puedo dejar de amarte pero me dueles tanto y ahora que resulta que nunca conocí al verdadero Steve, que ame a una máscara que ame a una invención a una ficción que tal vez hasta nuestro amor fue una maldita ficción y el único que te amo fui yo – alce mis brazos y lo aleje de mi, mientras corría hacia la ducha, me metí en la regadera y rápidamente abrí la llave dejando que me caiga toda el agua encima, quería borrar todo de mi cuerpo, cada beso que me había dado, todas esas veces que habíamos hecho el amor, todo quería que todo el agua se lo lleve.


End file.
